The present disclosure relates to an image forming system.
An image display device includes a display, an input section, and a controller. The display displays a preview image that represents an image to be printed using a printing section. The controller controls the display such that the preview image changes in response to a user operation input through the input section. By viewing the preview image displayed by the image display device, the user is able to check the image to be printed in advance.